Video content is common place in many of today's applications. Video conferencing, video feeds from venues, and the like are available options for multiple different applications. Oftentimes viewers of video content, however, may desire video taken from a different perspective than the perspective that the viewer is currently viewing. For example, a viewer may desire a video feed from a camera with a viewpoint that is different from the viewpoint of the camera that is currently providing a video feed to the viewer. A user may thus select a different camera from which to view a video feed. If an array of available cameras, however, does not include a particular camera with a viewpoint that satisfies the user's particular need, then the user's user experience may be less than satisfactory.